He's Not One Of Them But He's Hers
by zia9583
Summary: Just a little one-shot thingy. Hope you like it. Based off of 'Not One Of Us' From The Lion King 2


Author's Note- This is an AU one-shot for Toko. Based off of the song _Not One Of Us_ from The Lion King 2. It's like the freaking most perfect Zuko song EVER! Once the song is over, the story begins. Hopefully you like it!

Note- When it's Sokka and Katara together, Katara's will be in bold italics.

Singing Roles/Movie Roles

Sokka- Male Lead that usually says Deception. Disgrace./ Simba

Katara- Female Lead/ Nala

Aang, Momo, Appa- Every other male./ Timon and Pumbaa

Suki- Other female singer.

Toph- Kiara

Zuko- Kovu.

Iroh- Rafiki!

Becoming One Of Them

_~Sokka~ Deception. Disgrace._

_~Aang, Sokka~ Evil as plain as the scar on his face._

_~Sokka~ Deception. _

_~Katara~ An outrage._

_~Sokka~ Disgrace~_

_~Katara~ For shame._

_~Appa~ He asked for trouble the moment he came._

_~Sokka, Katara~ Deception. (__**An outrage**__) Disgrace __**(For shame**__)_

_~Suki~ You know these outsider types._

_~Sokka~ Evil as plain as the scar on his face. _

_~Suki~ See ya later agitator._

_~Sokka~ Deception. _

_~Aang, Appa, Momo~ (Just leave us alone)_

_~Katara~ An outrage_

_~Sokka~ Disgrace._

_~Aang~ Traitor, go back on your own._

_~Appa~ He asked for trouple the moment he came._

_~Suki~ See ya later agitator._

_~Everyone~ Born in grief. Raised in hate. Helpless to defy his fate. Let him run. Let him live. But do not forget what we cannot forgive..._

_~Everyone~ And he is not one of us. He has never been one of us. He is not part of us. Not our kind. Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew he would do what he's done. And we know that he'll never be one of us._

_~Katara~ He is not one of us._

_~Sokka~ Deception. Disgrace._

_..._

_~Sokka~ Decption. Disgrace._

_..._

_~Sokka~ Deception._

_(End Of Song. Beginning of story!)_

Toph's POV

I smiled as my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist, and then I remembered what my friends had said about him earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_"Toph, that dude is bad! He's gonna drag you into his problems and leave you there! He's going to get you killed!" My best friend Sokka exclaimed._

_I slapped him. I was thankful that he always stood near me when we walked, so I knew exactly where his face was._

_"Don't speak of Zuko like that Sokka. He is not bad. I love him, and he loves me. Now just leave us alone!" I growled._

_"Toph, as much as I hate to say it about someoen you like, but what Sokka says is true. Zuko's a bad guy," Aang said softly, his face sad._

_Sugar Queen, Aang's girlfriend and Sokka's sister piped up too, agreeing with both of the boys. Tears filled my eyes, but I swiped them away painfully, stalking away._

_**Flashback: End**_

"Zuko... No matter what my friends say, you know I love you, right?" I asked, turned around so I could press my head into his warm shoulder.

"Yeah Toph. I know. What happened? You aren't usually like this," Zuko replied, as he tilted my chin up. I could feel his eyes on mine, but I couldn't see their beautiful golden color. I reached my hands up so I could trace his face once more, and he relaxed under my touch. My fingers stroked his scar, and he sighed.

"Just some things Snoozles said earlier," I whispered. I buried my head back in his shoulder as I felt the tears fill my eyes. And before I could blink them away one fell on Zuko's neck.

"Toph, tell me why you're crying. And don't give me some vague excuse," Zuko growled, as he pulled me out of his neck. He wiped away the rest of the tears, stroking his pad of his thumb against my lips when the tears were gone.

"My friends don't think we should be together. I don't want to lose any of you, and I think when it comes right down to it Sparky, I'll pick you," I explained, my voice filling with annoyance and anger.

Zuko pressed his lips to my forehead for a moment.

"Toph... Don't give up friendships you've had forever for me. I'd feel disgusting if I caused you to lose your friends," Zuko said, his voice changing into the rough sadness-filled growl it had been before.

"Sparky, listen to me now. I love you. Even with the scar. You are not disgusting. You will never be disgusting to me," I said forcefully, grabbing his chin in my calloused hands. Zuko sighed again, then leaned forward to press his lips to mine.

"Even if your friends never accept me? Will you love me still?" He whispered hoarsely. I nodded fervently.

"Will they ever accept me?" I blinked at his question, then leaned my forehead against his.

"They'll have to if they want to keep me," I replied, as I kissed him gently. I felt his lips turn up in a smile as he deepened the kiss.

(Time Skip, cuz it'd be un-Toko like to end it there. And I have to go along with the movie/song. Slightly anyway)

"Go Zuko. You aren't welcome here," Sokka growled.

"Toph, I'm sorry," Zuko whispered. I heard the held-back sobs in his gravelly voice. I tried to run after him, but Sokka and Aang both grabbed my shoulders, holding me back. I frantically fought away from them, but they were stronger than me.

"ZUKO!" I screamed, tears spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't see him, I couldn't tell where he went. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing into my hands.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, and if I hadn't known it was Iroh, I would've slapped it away.

"My friend, please calm down. You will see him again," He whispered soothingly. I turned and sobbed into his old, but strong arms.

(Time Skip again, because that's too much of an angsty ending)

Sokka, Aang, Suki and Katara were all at the store, leaving me at Aang's house all by myself with his lemur Momo and his Irish Wolfhound Appa. (A/N Appa couldn't be a bison in normal times. It'd just be weird)

I heard the door break down, and I backed up against the wall. Someone grabbed me, and I felt a knife pressed against my throat.

"Now, little missy. Tell me where that little brat went," The high voice growled. I analyzed the situation with my heightened other senses. I only heard this woman's breathing, so she was alone. I couldn't attack because one wrong move would give me a slashed throat.

Suddenly, the woman was knocked away. I heard a scuffle, and then someone had their arms around me. This pair of arms was familiar and warm.

I hung onto Zuko tightly, wishing for this not to end.

"Are you okay Toph? Did she hurt you?" I nodded my head to the first question, then shook my head to the second, not wanting to speak.

"Azula. Get out of here now," Zuko growled, as he released me.

"Zuzu, you know this isn't over. I'll be back for that little brat," The high pitched voice threated. I heard hurried foot-steps, and I knew Zuko's rumored sister was gone.

"What did your sister want?" I asked softly. Zuko just held me close. I knew he'd tell me later. He guided me over to Aang's couch, and we sat, comfortable in the silence and in each other's arms.

Later people came running in, and I knew who it was.

Before Sokka and Aang could say something, I felt Zuko's head move.

"I protected her when you couldn't," He growled, as he held me closer.

"He's right Sokka," Aang whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Make sure you continue to do that Zuko. Because if I ever find out that you hurt her, you will be buried beneath my toilet," Sokka finally said. Of course. That's so Sokka.

"Thank you Sokka. Thank you," I said. I buried my face in Zuko's neck again, and this time my tears were ones of joy.

"Jeez... Get a room!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang and Katara laughed as Suki calmed Sokka down.

"Let's go get some tea," Zuko said. I smiled widely, and nodded. So Zuko walked out of the house, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

We went straight to Uncle Iroh's tea shop. With Sokka of course following along behind us, supervising our date.

Author's Note- And it's done! I heard this song today, and I just felt like I had to write a story for it. Sokka's just insane in this one... I feel like he's slightly OOC... But oh well. I had fun writing this! Hopefully you had fun reading it!


End file.
